Coming Home
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan and Theresa are going through a rough patch when she discovers he cheated on her with Gwen. But, did Ethan really cheat? What will come of ET?
1. Default Chapter

**Welcome to Harmony**

As the car edged forward on the long stretched road, the visible sign "Welcome to Harmony," was spotted by her 10 year old daughter.

"Are we back home, mama?" The little girl asked from the back seat. Smiling in the rearview mirror, the mother nodded. "Yes, baby, we're home."

"I liked our old house better." Her 17 year old son grumbled from the front seat. Giving him a stern look, the mother patted his knee softly. "We had to come back home. Abuela is sick. Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes, but I don't want to see HIM!"

She needed no reminder of who he was. He was the man that she loved with her whole heart. He was the man she married, and had these children with. He was also the man who she found cheating on her with his ex-wife. The pain of that betrayal wracked through her body at that moment. Taking a deep breath, she sighed, and focused her energy on her children.

"You won't have to see him. It'll be alright."

"It's never going to be alright as long as I know he's my father."

"You have to be strong, mi hijo. You have to see that things will work out."

"How can you be so sure, mom?"

Sighing wistfully, the mother reached over and took her son's hand in her own. "I once believed in the notion that fate would take care of anything that came my way."

"And now?"

Smiling softly at her two children, she continued, "Fate brought me you and your sister, and for that, I'll forever be grateful." As she continued on the drive, a distant flashback came to the front and center of her mind.

**Flashback**

_"Do you believe in Fate, Ethan?"_

_"I'd have to seeing that it brought me you. I love you, Theresa."_

**End Flashback**

"You said you loved me, and yet you hurt me." Theresa mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, mom?" Her son asked.

Smiling at her son, Theresa shook her head. "Nothing, Ethan Martin, nothing." Finally reaching their destination, Theresa parked the car, and watched as her daughter Gracie and son Ethan Martin ran up to their grandmother's home. Getting out of the car, Theresa looked around at her childhood home.

"Welcome home, Theresa." She said to herself as she began to go inside. _May Ethan never find out I am here…_

**Coming Up**

Will Ethan find out Theresa is home?


	2. Learning the Truth

**Learning the Truth**

Sitting in his office on the cold night, Ethan looked up from his work, and sighed. "This is what my stupidity has caused me. How could I have been so stupid to have had an affair with Gwen? What was I thinking?

**Flashback**

_Sitting in his office, Ethan took a sip of his coffee, and then sighed. He couldn't wait to get home to Theresa. The love of his life. As he continued to work, he smiled as suddenly a scarf wrapped around his eyes. Turning in his chair, he reached for the warm body that was near. Kissing her deeply, Ethan thought at first that something was different about Theresa, but he shook it off. Trying to remove the blindfold, a pair of hands stopped him. Shrugging it off as some fun, Ethan let the blindfold remain, and continued kissing who he thought was his wife. _

"_Ethan…we're so good together…." The voice whispered in his ear._

_Wait..that isn't Theresa.. Shrugging away, Ethan took off the blindfold, to find Gwen staring at him. "Gwen, what the hell are you doing here?" _

"Oh, come on, baby, we're so good together. What's one more roll in the hay?"

"No! I'm married to Theresa!"

"Yes, but she isn't as good in bed as I am, and you know it. I mean, come on, Ethan, can you say no to this?" Gwen asks as she takes off her clothes, baring her body to him.

_Trying not to look, Ethan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. I can't do this. Not to Theresa. I love her. _

_"Gwen..I can't…."_

_"Shh. Yes, you can, Ethan."_

"_No! I won't do this to Theresa!" _

"_Yes, you will, Ethan. You want me..you know it…I know it.." Gwen says as she placed her lips on Ethan. Trying to shrug away, Ethan suddenly feels the room spin as he tries to stand up. "What the hell?" He says outloud._

_Snickering, Gwen watches. "That's right, Ethan. You're mine now." _

"What…the…hell…?" Ethan slurs as he lies on the couch in his office.

"_You see baby, Theresa will never win. I will only be the one to make love to you. Only me.." Gwen says as she kisses a now drugged Ethan. Taking advantage of the time, Gwen begins to have sex with Ethan when suddenly his office door opens._

_"OH MY GOD!"_

"_Theresa?" Ethan slurs, looking up. "Theresa…w-w-ait…." He attempts to talk, but finds his voice totally gone._

"_Forget it, you jerk! How could you! How could you do this to our kids! Damn you, Ethan! Damn you!" Theresa says as she runs off."_

**Present**

"My God, she drugged me! Gwen drugged me! My god, no wonder Theresa ran off so fast. What am I going to do? God, I love Theresa, how could this have happened? I need to find Theresa..but where could she be?"

Picking up the phone, Ethan called his friend, Sheridan Lopez-Fitzgerald. "Sheridan, I need your help."

"What is it, Ethan?"

"I need you to help me find Theresa. I need to talk to her."

Sighing, Sheridan pauses before talking. "Sheridan? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Why do you want to see Theresa, Ethan?"

"Um, she's my wife?"

"Yeah, but did you have to hurt her the way you did?"

"Sheridan, it's hard to explain what happened."

"Yes, but it happened, Ethan. Theresa isn't going to forgive you just like that. I know her, I've seen the way she's acting about you."

"Wait, you saw her? Where? When? Sheridan, please, tell me!"

Sighing again, Sheridan takes a breath before answering. "She's going to kill me for telling you this. Theresa has come back home, Ethan. She's at Pilar's. She just left here a few minutes ago."

"She's here? In Harmony? Oh, God, I have to talk to her! Thank you, Sheridan, Thank you!"

"Think before you act, Ethan." With that, Sheridan hung up the phone, leaving Ethan to think.

"God, please let me find my way back to my family…"

**Coming Up**

Theresa and her family talk

What happens when Ethan contacts Theresa?


	3. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

Having left Sheridan's place, Theresa sighed as she walked to her mother's house.

"This is what my life has come to. I thought I'd be happily married, and instead, I find my husband cheating on me with his ex-wife, and now I have two children to raise by myself. Yup, Theresa, you've really done it this time." Slumping her shoulders, Theresa makes her way into her house, where she suddenly hears "SURPRISE!"

Looking up startled, Theresa smiles as she sees her family all standing in the living room. "What are you guys doing?" She asks as she laughs.

"Mama, abuela did this! She wanted to make you happy for coming back!" Gracie said as she hugged her mom.

"Well, abuela certainly did that." Hugging Pilar, Theresa sighs. "Thanks, mama, I needed this."

"You're welcome, mi hija."

Theresa smiles as she hugs Sheridan, "you didn't tell me about this!"

"Well, of course not! When you got to my house, I knew I had to find a way to tell your mother, so I called Luis when I went to the kitchen, and then I ran out of the house after you and took a faster shortcut here."

"Oh, you!" Theresa says as she hugs Sheridan.

"Come, let's enjoy some great food." Pilar says.

As Theresa and her family sit at the table, she looks around and feels an emptiness inside. _Ethan is missing from this table. God, why did this have to happen?_

After dinner, Theresa watches as her children run off to play with their cousins. Looking to her mother, Theresa sighs when her brother Luis comes to sit back at the table.

"Theresa, we need to talk. You need to tell us what happened. Why isn't Ethan here with us?"

Sighing, Theresa gears up for the moment she's waited for. "This is very hard to say."

"We're your family, Theresita, we aren't angry with you, we're just concerned."

"I know, mama." Taking a breath, Theresa begins her story. "You see, I went to Ethan's office one day…."

**Flashback**

"_OH MY GOD!" _

"Theresa?" Ethan slurs, looking up. "Theresa…w-w-ait…." He attempts to talk, but finds his voice totally gone.

_"Forget it, you jerk! How could you! How could you do this to our kids! Damn you, Ethan! Damn you!" Theresa says as she runs off."_

**End Flashback**

"I found Gwen in Ethan's arms. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused, how could he have gone back to her? I thought he loved me, you know? I didn't think, I just grabbed the kids, and I came here."

"That jerk! I'm going to kill him!"

"Mi hijo! Please! Do not talk like that, the children could hear you."

"But, mama!"

"No buts, Luis! No matter what wrongs Ethan has or hasn't done, those children in the other room are a part of him, and we can't tarnish his image for them."

"Mama, it's no use. Little Ethan is so mad at his father. He can't even talk about him or what happened. My little girl…she's too young to understand why her daddy isn't home with her playing. But Little Ethan…he's so mature and understanding…what am I going to do, mama?"

Holding her daughter's hand, Pilar pats it gently. "You're strong, Theresa, you're going to do the right thing."

"I don't know what the right thing is anymore."

"Just have fate, mi hija."

_Fate…_

"I don't know if I believe in Fate anymore, mama."

"Fate believes in you, Theresa, I know it."

**Coming Up**

Ethan calls Theresa!


	4. Reconnecting to the past

Chapter 4—Reconnecting to the Past

Sighing in his office chair, Ethan flings his pen down on his desk. "Fate isn't supposed to be this cruel to me. I'm supposed to be with the love of my life, and instead, I'm separated from her because of my selfish ex-wife. Why did I ever marry Gwen to begin with?"

Opening his desk drawer, Ethan pulls out a picture of him with Theresa and their children. "Our beautiful family. Why does God have to be so cruel to me? All I ever wanted was to be with Theresa and have lots of children with her, and now, I have no one but myself."

_Do something about it, idiot!_ "What? I can't do anything! Theresa won't listen to me, it's pointless!"

_You have to believe in Fate, Ethan, Fate is what is going to get you through this._ "Great, now I'm thinking like Theresa. Fine, fine, I'm calling her!" He tells no one in particular.

Taking a deep breath, Ethan picks up the phone and dials Pilar's house…

PIlar's house

Hearing the phone ring, Luis runs to get it. "Hello?"

Not hearing a voice, Luis asks again. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Theresa there?" 

"Ethan? Ethan is that you? Don't call here, you hear me! Don't you dare call my sister again!" With that, Luis slams the phone down.

"Luis, what are you doing!" Sheridan asks, coming into the living room.

"That bastard just called for my sister!"

"Ethan? Ethan called?" Theresa said as she ran intot he room.

"Yes. I hung up on him."

"What! Why!"

"Sis, come on, he's no good for you after what he did."

"Luis, I'm a grown woman, I don't need you telling my husband what to do."

"You see? You're still defending him even after what he did!"

"Luis, shut up. I am not defending him. But if he called for me, then please, let ME be the one to handle it."

"I don't want to see you hurt again."

"That's not your choice, Luis. I need to live my life my way. Ethan and I share two children, I need for him to be in their life regardless of what he did to me."

"Listen to her, Luis, she's saying the right thing." Sheridan says as she pats Luis's back affectionately.

"Fine, fine, do what you want. It's your life."

"Thank you."

Hearing the phone ring again, Theresa goes to answer. "hello?"

"Hi."

"what can I do for you, Ethan?"

"Are you alright?"

"considering that my husband cheated on me, I'm doing just dandy."

"The children?"

"Are fine with me. Is there something you want?"

_You._ Ethan stopped himself before saying that admission out loud. "I just…I just wanted to see that you were alright."

"I'm doing fine, Ethan. Is there anything else?"

"Um, no, I guess not."

"Alright. I'm hanging up. Goodbye."

"Bye, Theresa."

Hanging up the phone, Theresa sighs. _God, why do I still love you, Ethan?"_

In the Hall

"You will not hurt my mother again, dad. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Coming Up

Ethan gets an unexpected visitor


	5. Our Son, The Protector

**Our Son, the Protector**

Sneaking out of Pilar's House, Ethan Martin quickly gets on his bike, and rides to Ethan's work.

"I won't let my father hurt mom again, I swear I won't!"

Getting to Crane Industries, Ethan Martin chains his bike to a tree and then goes into the building. Taking the elevator up to the 15th floor, he takes a few deep breaths, preparing for the confrontation.

"I have to do this. I have to protect mom and Gracie." Walking through the offices, Ethan Martin finds his father's office, with the secretary right behind him.

"Honey, you can't go in there, he's busy." The secretary tells him gently.

"Screw that, that's my father, and I will see him!" Barging the door open, Ethan is stunned to see his son come charging in. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop him." Ethan's secretary says in a panic.

"It's alright, Marge, just please close the door."

"As you wish."

After Marge closes the door, Ethan looks at his son. "You will NEVER do that again, you hear me?"

"I will do whatever I have to."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Ethan Martin. I'm your father!"

"Yeah, then why aren't you acting like one? Damnit, dad, how could you do this to us?"

Sighing, Ethan sits back in his chair. "Who told you?"

"No one. I learned on my own. Don't brush this off, why did you cheat on mom?"

"I didn't cheat on your mother. I love her very much."

"Well, that's not what I hear. I have my mother angry as anything right now, changing mine and Gracie's lifestyles just to get away from you. YOU tell me what I'm supposed to do, dear old dad. How could you hurt us like this?"

"If you would let me explain…"  
"EXPLAIN? Explain! Mom found you with your ex wife, and you want to explain? This ought to be great!"

"Ethan Martin, I never EVER wanted to cheat on your mother. Gwen tricked me."

"That sounds lame, dad, coming from you."

"It's the truth! You're too young to understand."

"Don't even give me that! I'm not young! I'm 17 years old! About to go to college! I can't do this by myself, dad! I can't be the man of the house! That's YOUR job!"

"I know, son."

"If Gwen tricked you, then why aren't you fighting for us?"

"I'm trying! It seems that your mother's stubbornness is taking over her thinking."

"Well, try harder! Make her see the truth!"

"Ethan Martin, I love your mother, only your mother."

"Well, she tells a different story, dad."

"I realize that. But, I swear to you, Ethan Martin, I would NEVER cheat on your mother. I love her."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Fix this. Fix our family. I'm only 17. I can't be the man of the house right now. I have school and college to focus on. YOU dad, need to take responsibility for this. You have to be the one to fix this!"

Sighing, Ethan moves closer to his son. "I'm going to do everything I can to fix this, son. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, dad."

"I'm being serious. I will make this up to your mother, and make her see what really went on. We will be a family again."

"I'm still hurt, dad."

"I know, son. We're all hurt. We're going to have to work together to make this work."

"I'll think about it. I better go before mom finds out I left."

"Take care of our girls, Ethan Martin."

"I will."

Watching his son leave, Ethan takes out the family picture he has. "We will be together again, son, I know it."

Coming Up

A surprise visitor

Will Theresa forgive Ethan?


	6. Can I Forgive Him?

Can I Forgive Him?

After dinner with her family, Theresa goes off to the park to take a walk and think. Not paying attention to where she's going, Theresa bumps into someone's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm…" Before she can finish her sentence, Theresa gasps as she comes face to face with Gwen.

"Well, you're back."

"Don't sound so thrilled." Theresa says as she moves away from Gwen.

"Not so fast, Theresa." Gwen says as she grabs Theresa's elbow.

"Get your hands off me, Gwen! You have some nerve! You go after MY husband, and try to break us up! I hope you're happy!"

"Aw, what a shame, Theresa isn't getting what she wants. You want to know something? My plan was perfectly executed. I wanted Ethan, so I made him mine again. A little drug, and I had Ethan right where I wanted him. You see, I knew you were going to visit him at work, so I thought, _why not_? I knew that I would make you pack your bags as fast as I could to have Ethan back to me."

"You're sick, Gwen."

Laughing evilly, Gwen shakes her head at Theresa. "Silly woman, I'm not sick. I just know who wants me, and that's Ethan. I will get him back, Theresa, just you wait."

Watching Gwen leave in disgust, Theresa continues her walk. "I will never let Gwen have Ethan. Ethan is my husband, and I vowed through good times and bad to stick by him. I will be with Ethan, no questions about it."

_But, can you forgive him, Theresa?_ "Knowing Gwen was involved, I can forgive him. I know, after seeing her today, that she is sick and twisted. She probably drugged Ethan."

_How can you cave in so easily, Theresa? You're being naïve._ "I'm not being naïve. I have to think of what's best for my children and me. Ethan is my husband, and someway, somehow, I have to get things back together."

_Can you trust Ethan?_ Coming to a stop in her walk, Theresa shakes her head. "Trust. Wow. Can I trust Ethan again? He hurt me. What am I doing? God, what am I going to do?"

Coming Up

Ethan tries to get to his family


	7. Reaching Out to My Family

**Reaching out to my Family**

Walking into his house, Ethan begins to call out Theresa's name, and stops himself short. Sighing in defeat, he goes to the mini bar in the living room and takes out a brandy sniffer, and pours himself a shot. Sitting alone on the couch, Ethan reflects on his actions

_I never meant to hurt Theresa, and yet I have. I've not only put our marriage in jeopardy, I've destroyed my relationship with my son and my daughter. How could I have done this? This is all Gwen's fault, and yet, I have to find some way to fix this._

_I need to be with Theresa and my children. There's got to be something I can do._ With that thought, Ethan reaches over and picks up a wedding photo of him and Theresa holding each other. "I love you, Theresa. And as God is my witness, I will fix things with us."

Picking up the phone, Ethan calls Pilar's house, and smiles when his daughter answers the phone.

"Hi princess, it's daddy."

"Daddy? When are you coming home? I miss you!"

"I miss you too, baby. Daddy will be back to you soon, I promise. Where is mommy?"

"In the kitchen with abuela. She's making ench…enchn…"

"Enchiladas?"

"Yeah, that's it! How did you know, daddy?"

Smiling, Ethan reflects back on a distant memory.

**Flashback**_  
_

"_Enchiladas are my favorite, Theresa, how did you know?"  
_

"_Lucky guess. Did I make them well?"  
_

"_My god, they're delicious! I could eat these all the time…"_

**Present**

"Daddy? Are you there?"  
"Sorry, princess, daddy got stuck thinking. Is mommy near you? I need to talk to her."

"Hold on, I'll get her." Running to the kitchen, Gracie tugs at her mommy's shirt. "Mommy, mommy, daddy wants to talk to you!"

Looking at Pilar, Theresa sighs. "You know what you need to do, mi hija. Do the right thing."

"I know, mama." Going to the living room, Theresa picks up the phone. "Hello, Ethan."

"Don't talk, just let me do the talking, please. I have so much to say."

"I'm listening."

"Theresa, I love you. I never and will never stop loving you. You and the children are my world. You mean everything to me. I never, EVER would cheat on you with Gwen or anyone else. You are the blood in my veins, the keeper of my soul, Theresa, only you. I need you in my life. I need my children. I want us to be a family. The family that you and I both dreamed of when we were children. Please, Theresa, just think about this. I would rather spend the rest of my life with you living with me and angry at me than to have my life filled with nothing. You are my reason for living. Please, I'm begging you, give me another chance. Let me prove to you that you are the ONLY woman in my life, aside from Gracie."

Smiling at the thought of their daughter, Theresa sighs. "Can you give me time to think, Ethan?"

"Yes, take all the time you need. But, please, don't give up on me, or on us. Fate brought us together, Theresa, and I won't let fate tear us apart."

Hanging up the phone, Theresa sighs as she watches the sun set from the living room window.

"Fate. God, please let Fate be in my corner."

**Coming Up**

Theresa thinks about what to do


	8. What Am I Going To Do?

**What Am I Going To Do?**

After hanging up the phone, Theresa goes to see Pilar. "Mama, can you watch the children, I need to take a walk."

"Sure, mi hija. Do what you need to do."

"Thanks." Leaving the house, Theresa heads off and finds herself at the pier where she and Ethan shared their first kiss. Leaning against a post, Theresa sighs. "How did my life get so complicated? I knew marriage would be hard, but this is ridiculous. Can I trust Ethan again? We always had issues with trust in our relationship, yet we always triumphed over it."

"On the one hand, my children need a father, and I need my husband. On the other hand, I can't go back into a marriage if I can't trust my own husband. But then again, I still have my children to think about."

Twisting her wedding band on her finger, Theresa wipes away a tear. "I still love you, Ethan, but is my love enough to make our marriage last?"

Sitting on a bench, Theresa sighs. _ Mama always said for me to do the right thing, and yet, I have no idea what it is in this situation. Do I forgive Ethan and go back to him? Or do I move on and forget he exists?_

"Yeah, right, I can't forget Ethan. He's my heart, and I see him in my children. How could I go on without him?" _He hurt you, Theresa._ "Yes, and I've hurt him, and yet, we've made it through."

_What about Little Ethan? He hates his father._ "No. My son could never hate his father. He's just very angry, and I'll see to it that he understands the situation."

_Can you forgive Ethan completely?_ Sighing, Theresa looks up at the night sky. "I love Ethan. He's my husband, my soul mate. If I can't forgive him, then my marriage has been a sham from the start. Marriage is about working things out together, not apart."

_What about Gwen?_ "Gwen just wanted Ethan for one thing, and that was power. I know Ethan better than that. He wouldn't go back to her after all the lies she pulled when they were together. Sure, I've lied to him as well, but I did it to protect him."

"I know what I need to do. I need to get my marriage and my family back together." Coming to a decision, Theresa gets up and starts to head back home. On the way, her cell phone rings. Seeing that it's her son, Theresa answers.

"Hello?"

"Mom, that man called again. He wants to see you."

"That man happens to be your father."

"Not in my eyes."

"Ethan Martin!"

"It's true, mom. I'll never forgive dad for what he did."

"Well, you have to. I have forgiven him."

"What! Mom, are you insane? He'll hurt you all over again."

"Ethan, I am a grown woman, I am committed to your father and our marriage."

"Damnit, mom!"

"Don't talk that way to me, young man, I'm still your mother!"

"Yes, but I don't want him as my father! What part don't you understand!" Slamming the phone down, Ethan Martin looks up. "God help me, but I am going to go talk to him and make him see what is going on!"

"Please, God, let my son forgive his father. Let us be the family we once were."

**Coming Up**

Ethan Martin runs into a surprise visitor!

Ethan hears it from his son


	9. Protecting the Family

**Protecting the Family**

Walking back and forth in his room, Ethan Martin sighs as his mother's words come into his head..

_I am committed to your father and our marriage_

_Yes, but I don't want him as my father!_

"If my mother is becoming blind once again to my father's doings, then I'll have to fix this." Grabbing his coat, Ethan walks out to the living room.

"Nana, I'm going out for a walk."

"Be careful, hijo."

"I will." Walking outside, Ethan reflects on his childhood.

**Flashback**

_"Son, that was a great hit!"_

"Thanks, dad, it's all because you helped me!"

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, dad, you helped me. You helped me to see what a lousy father you could be. How could you do this to me and Gracie? How?"

Not watching where he is going, Ethan Martin suddenly collides with another person.

"Hey, watch it!" The woman yells, as Ethan Martin backs up.

"You! You witch!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're the reason my parents are having issues! How could you! How could you do this to my family!"

Seeing Theresa's eyes in the boy, Gwen steps back. "You're Theresa's son?"

"That's right, and ETHAN's! Or did you forget that when you tried to sleep with my father?"

"You don't know anything, little boy." Gwen sneers as she begins to walk away. 

"Not so fast." Ethan Martin says as he grabs Gwen's elbow.

"Let go of me!"

"No. I won't let go until you hear what I have to say! You have some nerve breaking up my parents. They were so happy together, and they loved both each other, and their kids. But no, you had to go in and ruin what they had! How could you do this? Don't you care about who you hurt?"

"I can't stand Theresa, she is the biggest low life I have ever met."

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother that way! At least my mother knows who her real father is!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come off it! All the newspapers have said that you're really a Crane daughter. Heck, guess your mother found her way to the top afterall, didn't she?"

"Damn you!" Gwen says as she attempts to slap Ethan Martin across the face.

"Not so fast!" Ethan says as he moves away from Gwen's reach. "Don't you dare think about laying a hand on me. You listen to me, and you listen good. You stay the hell away from my mother and my father. You get out of Harmony for all I care, just leave my family alone!"

"Or what? Why should I have to listen to a 17 year old punk?"

"Because this 17 year old punk can find out plenty of dirt on you to send you to jail for a lifetime."

"I've never done anything wrong."

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe someone will buy that one day."

"You're just like your mother!"

"And get this through your head, Gwen, I'm damn proud of that!" With that, Ethan Martin walks off, and goes to his father's office. Knocking on his door, he walks in.

"Son? This is a surprise."

"Look, I have one thing to ask you, and I want a straight answer."

"Alright."

"Do you love my mother?"

"With every fiber of my being."

"Did you sleep with Gwen?"

"That is not something…"

"Just answer me!"

"No. I never would have slept with Gwen behind your mother's back. Your mother is the only woman I will ever EVER love."

"Then fix this, dad. Fix our family." With that, Ethan Martin leaves his father's office.

"I will fix this, son. I promise." With that, Ethan picks up the phone and calls Theresa.

"Don't say anything, just meet me at the park in 10 minutes. We need to talk."

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa see each other!

**Please R/R**


	10. Giving In

**Giving In**

As Theresa hangs up the phone, she watches as her son comes into the house.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see dad."

"Ethan Martin, what did you do?"

Shrugging, Ethan looks at his mother. "I just told dad to fix this. I can't stand what is going on between our family. I want us to be the way we were."

Sighing, Theresa goes to hug her son. "I love you, baby, and we're going to fix this. But, I need to know from you if you can forgive your father?"

"It'll take some time, but I think I can. Dad loves you, I saw that today. He loves you and wants to fix us."

"Do you want to fix us?"

"Yes, mom. I want my family back."

"Alright." With that, Theresa kisses the top of his head. "I'm going to go meet your father. Will you watch your sister?"

"Okay, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

**At the Park**

As Ethan sits and waits for Theresa, he reflects on the day his daughter was born..

**Flashback**

_She's beautiful, isn't she, Ethan? Theresa said as the proud parents looked at their little girl._

Just like her mother. Kissing the top of her head, Ethan sighs in happiness. "I love you, Theresa." 

And I love you, Ethan.

**Present**

"We were so happy back then, Theresa, what happened."

"Life." A voice suddenly says, interrupting Ethan's thoughts.

Turning around, Ethan sees Theresa standing behind him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Take a walk with me?"

"Alright." Gathering her things, Theresa stands and begins to walk with Ethan.

"So, you wanted to see me, what about?" Theresa asks, breaking the silence.

Taking a breath, Ethan looks at her. God, how I love this woman…please, let me fix my marriage…and my family… "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"I'm listening."

Taking her hand in his, Ethan sighs. "Theresa, you have to believe me that I never EVER wanted Gwen. What you saw that day was a trick on her part. I was tired, and I think she drugged my coffee, which is why I passed out, and when you walked in, she was on me. You have to believe me that I never thought she would do something like that." Gently stroking her cheek, Ethan sighs. "Theresa…you are my only love….you and our children mean the world to me…you have to believe that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Closing her eyes against the sensations erupting inside her, Theresa feels Ethan wipe a tear from her eye. "I know, Ethan." She whispers softly.

Sighing, Ethan takes Theresa's head into his hands. "We have been through so much over the years, and yet, we always found our way to each other. Can we find our way back to each other now? I need you and our children, Theresa. My life isn't complete without all of you in it. I love you, and only you. Please, let's start over, Theresa. Let us be the family we both longed for."

"Ethan Martin is so mad, though."

"I know he is, and I will talk to him about it. But, right now, all I want is your answer. I want to know if we can fix this, if we can be a family again?"

"Ethan…so help me god…if I ever find out that you're cheating on me…."

"Theresa, you have to believe in me. I know I broke your trust, and I'm willing to do whatever I have to in order to fix it. You, my love, are the ONLY woman in my heart, the ONLY woman I want to make love to everyday, the ONLY woman I see myself with now and forever. You are my soul mate, Theresa, and no one else. You are the only woman in my life."

Smiling, Theresa shakes her head. "Don't forget Gracie."

Letting out a chuckle, Ethan takes Theresa in his arms. "She's my girl, YOU are my woman, my love. No one can take that away. No one."

"I love you, Ethan. Welcome home."

"Home is where I am with you, my love. I love you, Theresa, I love you with every breath I take."

**Coming Up**

A new chapter in the Winthrop's life begins

Will Ethan Martin completely forgive his father?

**Please R/R**


	11. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

As Theresa and Ethan walk back to Pilar's house, Theresa sighs.

"What's wrong, Theresa?" Ethan says as he pulls her closer. "Nothing, Ethan, I just hope that our family can finally heal."

"You're thinking of Little Ethan, aren't you?"

"Yes. He's so angry still."

Stopping their walk, Ethan turns to Theresa and holds his face in her hands. "Listen to me. Our son will accept things for what they are. I've talked to him many times, and I know he's angry at me, but I hope in time, he'll forgive me and we can move on and put the past behind us."

"I hope so too." Theresa whispers as she looks at her husband.

Getting to Pilar's house, Theresa looks at Ethan. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to be a family again." With that, Theresa opens the door, and smiles as her daughter runs to her parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" Gracie says as she flings herself into Ethan's arms.

"Yes, princess, daddy's home for good."

"No more going away?" Gracie asks, looking at Ethan intently.

"No more going away, baby." Ethan says, sharing a smile with Theresa.

"Dad."

Looking up, Theresa and Ethan see Ethan Martin standing at the entrance to the living room. Putting Gracie down on the floor, Ethan walks slowly to his son.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Gracie, let's go to the kitchen and see if abuela has some cookies, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

While they walk off, Ethan watches his son glare at him. "Are you home for good now, dad?" EM asks.

"Yes, son, I am."

Turning away, EM sighs. "Dad, if you ever hurt Mom again…"

"I know, Ethan Martin. Look, the fact is, I'm not perfect, no one is. I have learned from my mistakes, and I'm ready to make a clean slate for all of us. You, your mother, Gracie, YOU are my family. I don't need OR want anyone else. I love you, your mother, and your sister. You are the ones in my heart, no one else."

Sighing, Ethan Martin looks up at his father. Bringing his hand out, he waits for Ethan to clasp it, and then shakes his father's hand like a grown man.

"Welcome home, dad." Ethan Martin says, and then pulls Ethan into a hug.

"Thank you, son."

Turning around the two men spot Theresa and Gracie smiling at them.

"Are we a family now?" Gracie asks her mom.

Smiling, Ethan Martin takes Gracie into his arms, and looks at his parents. "We're a family."

Watching their children, Theresa looks up at Ethan. "Welcome home, my love." She whispers.

"I'm complete now that I've come back home."

**The End**


End file.
